


the odd girl in the bathroom

by avalina_hallows



Series: back storys and pasts [27]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Series: back storys and pasts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921081





	the odd girl in the bathroom

the girl was younger than me and was dressed werid to me at least and i never used that stall again she just entered and never came out that i know it was longdale 4th grade i think she had a bow and a really nice dress for school and no she dint talk she just went to the stall she kind of looked 8 she did a half wave at me and like a sad smile she kind of had blonde hairt looked clear a i notced a brusie on her arm it was mediem and she kind of seemed scared she was looking around like she was scared and looking to see if some one was there


End file.
